


We are in this Together.

by Stephyogalife



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Drama, Finding Each other., Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephyogalife/pseuds/Stephyogalife
Summary: Sylvie Brett's whole world is about to turn upside down, but one man will be there for her through it all. Matthew Casey.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 42
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was started over on Fanfiction and I just didn't like it. I felt rushed. It totally got lost when Julie actually died on the show. So I am going to attempt to give it new life and update it and maybe add a few chapters here and there to make it make more sense. But hope you enjoy the first reedited chapter.   
> Also I started writing this before 8x18 and had no idea what actually was going to happen.

It was a beautiful spring day as Sylvie pulled up in front of Julie and Scott's new house in Bucktown. It was a nice craftsman and Matt was meeting her there to do an estimate on turning the attic into a master bedroom and a nursery. She walked up to the front door and turned the key that Julie had given her. Scott was standing there with a gun pointed at Julie. "You ruined it all." he said .Sylvie was shocked and scared “What’s going on?” She asked “Your so called mother ruined our lives, she had to meet you and she had to get herself pregnant. We were happy with our lives.” Sylvie didn’t know how to react. She started to cry. “I’m done with you Julie.” Scott shot Julie and she fell on the floor. Matt walked in just as the gun had gone off. "What is going on?" Scott pointed the gun at Sylvie and Matt. "Give me your keys" Matt handed him his keys. "She ruined everything." Scott ran out the front door and sped off in Matt's truck. Matt dialed 911 and then called Jay Halstead. He steadied Sylvie and got her to sit on the couch she was hyperventilating at this point. Matt went over to Julie to try and stop any bleeding until help would arrive. 

Halstead arrived soon after the uniforms and paramedics "So what happened?" Jay asked as he took out a notebook " Scott shot Julie." Sylvie whispered as the paramedics were lifting Julie up. She was breathing but she had went into labor and was unconscious.  
"He said she had ruined everything." Sylvie was in shock and just felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Matt went over and sat down next to her and put his arm around her. " When I arrived which couldn’t have been more than a few minutes after Sylvie. Julie was on the floor and blood pooling.” He pointed to the giant blood spot on the floor.” and then he pointed the gun at me and asked for my keys, he stole my truck. " Halstead spoke into the walkie talkie. " All units be on the lookout for late model silver single cab Chevrolet Silverado Illinois plates with M. Casey Construction on the side driven by white male mid forties armed" Matt nodded at Halstead   
“Thanks Casey. Sylvie we will catch him.” Halstead said walking over to Sylvie and giving her a hug and leaving. 

"Lets get to the hospital” Matt took Sylvie’s hand. "Where are your keys?" She motioned towards her coat pocket but couldn’t get the motions to get them out of pocket. Matt picked them out of her pocket. The walked out of Julie’s house and to the car. “I don’t understand” Sylvie said as he helped her into the passenger side of her car and helped her get belted in. He got in on the driver’s side. “Sylvie, It’s going to be okay.” He said grabbing her hand as he drove to med.  
Sylvie was quiet the whole way. When they arrived to the hospital the ambo had already got Julie there and she was in emergency surgery. Sylvie held Matt’s hand the whole time except for when they both got out of their sides of car. She seemed to not want to let go. 

Sylvie had fallen asleep on Matt's shoulder. They had been waiting for hours.. It made Matt happy to be there for her. He was day dreaming about telling her how he felt. It was crazy but seeing her with a gun pointed at her had made him so scared to lose her. When this was all over he was going to tell her. 

Dr. Halstead came out to the lobby where Matt and Sylvie were waiting. "Sylvie wake up." Sylvie moaned and opened her eyes." Matt?" "Will has some news on Julie". Matt said to her.   
Sylvie looked up at will. "Julie sustained lots of Blood loss. She is stable and we were able to save the baby she is being checked over right now. " Sylvie let go of the breath she was holding.  
" You can see them both in a little while, but I want you to be aware Julie may not wake up." Tears started to form in Sylvie’s eyes again.  
" Thank you will." Matt said as he turned to Sylvie and saw her crying.  
"Who's going to raise Amelia?" Sylvie asked. "Scott's going to jail for a long time and Julie." She sat back down.. "Sylvie it's all going to be okay." He put his hand in hers. “Whatever happens we are in this together.” He said rubbing her shoulders as she cried. 

A few hours later Sylvie had finally fallen back to sleep. She as curled up in one of the couch chairs and Matt had covered her with his Jacket. “Matt.” Will came out to talk to Matt. “Do you think Sylvie would like to meet her little sister. “ Matt walked over to Sylvie and shook her awake. The first thing she noticed was the faint smell of Wood, Smoke, Soap, and Coffee all mixed together and she felt calm because of it. She realized Matt was shaking her awake and his coat had been her blanket.   
“Dr. Halstead says you can meet your baby sister.” Sylvie got up and walked over to where Will was standing. 

“Sylvie, I have someone I’d like you to meet.” He put baby Amelia in her arms. “Oh my Gosh she is so beautiful. “ Sylvie cooed. Matt got out his phone and took a photo of Sylvie holding her baby sister for the first time.   
Sylvie was beautiful holding her and he could imagine her holding their kids. Now wasn’t the time. He mentally slapped himself. She was not in the mental space and wouldn’t be for a long time to think about being with him.   
Just then there was noise from behind Will. “Code Blue. She’s crashing.” Will ran back to ER floor.   
Sylvie saw them run to Julies rooms. She just stood there holding her baby sister and staring at the people rushing in the ER. She felt her whole world shifting.


	2. Chapter 2

Moments Later Will Halstead returned to Matt and Sylvie.

"We tried to save her but we lost Julie.:" Sylvie’s heart sunk. Her whole world was crashing down around her. 

Two months ago she had no idea who Julie was and now she was gone.

She looked down at her little sister, she would never know their mother just like she had never really gotten to know her. 

"We will need to contact Child Service for the baby." Will said

Sylvie couldn’t let her baby sister be raised by strangers. She would raise her.

Sylvie spoke up. "No you won't. she is coming home with me." Matt lifted an eyebrow. "With you?”

"Yes, Julie doesn't have any family and I am all this baby has. " Sylvie said rocking her baby sister. 

"Well then she can go home tomorrow." Will smiled.

"We should get some rest though." Matt said to Sylvie.

Sylvie handed Amelia over to Will. "I will be back for you tomorrow." She kissed her forehead

Matt’s phone started ringing. It was Jay. He stepped away letting Sylvie know he would be right back. "They found your truck Matt. However Scott was not with it.”

"Where did they find it?"Matt asked glad they had a lead of some sort. 

"At truck stop on 65." Looks like he had a getaway car waiting or something.

"We will finger print it and get everything we need and you can pick it up in a few days."

"That sounds good." Matt said 

"And Matt. we found a paper with her parents address."

Matt's face went white.  
‘How is her mom?” Jay asked before hanging. “I am so sorry. Please let her know we are here for her and keep Sylvie on a need to know about the address” Matt pushed end and walked back to Sylvie  
Sylvie looked tired.

"We should probably get you home."

Sylvie nodded.

Matt took Sylvie back to his apartment Severide and Kidd were away for the weekend and he felt that she shouldn't be alone at this time.

"You can take my bed." He said sitting on the couch and taking off his shoes.

"Matt, thank you for everything." She looking at him. “I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t have shown up when you did.” 

"Your welcome, I am here for you whatever you need. " He smiled at her.

"I probably should call a funeral home and I need to find a place to live I can’t take the baby home to Foster and Cruz." She suddenly seemed like she needed something to do.  
Matt knew what he was going to about the apartment to help her. 

"You can worry about that tomorrow. I'll get you a shirt to sleep in. You need to rest.” 

Matt lead her to his room.

It was small but he had made it as comfortable as possible. He had a desk he did business from, some photos, and blackhawks memorabilia.

"So this is where all the magic happens?" Matt laughed. "Glad to see your humor is still intact."

"I've always wondered what Matt Casey's room looked like.” She said sitting on the bed. Matt was curious as to what that line exactly meant but Sylvie’s day had been long and she needed to rest.

Once she was climbed into bed she laid her head on the Pillow. There was that smell again and she felt that calm again. "Goodnight Sylvie." Sylvie looked at him. "Stay with me Matt."

Matt felt his heart skip a beat. "Are you sure."

"I don't want to be alone." Matt took off his shirt and climbed into bed next Sylvie. She felt warm. And that scent was stronger she fell almost instantly a sleep,

Matt however laid awake unable to sleep.

He couldn't let her take on this new challenge alone. He texted Cindy Herman right away as she would be the best woman for the job of tackling everything without overwhelming Sylvie.

Sylvie kept having dreams. Dreams about losing Julie. She also dreamt of Matt and him and her raising Olivia together.

Matt could feel Sylvie moving and tensing in her sleep. She obviously was not getting restful sleep however he was glad she was sleeping. He figured she was just being impulsive she wouldn't raise this baby. But then he knew Sylvie Brett and she would do anything she set her mind too and wasn’t very impulsive unless you got a couple of drinks in her. Cindy Hermann texted him back al


	3. Your A Life Saver.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvie is taking on the New Challenge of being a mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I really updated this chapter and it is the same but different from fanfiction. Please let me know what you think.

Sylvie Brett woke up early. That scent was back and she snuggled deeper into the covers. She looked over at Matt who was sleeping peacefully. He had been so amazing the past few months and she honestly didn’t think she would have gotten through the last 24 hours or the last 2 months without him.  
He had been hit pretty hard in life but the years had been kind to Matt Casey as he slept he looked young and peaceful you would never guess all the pain and heartache he had endured and she thought he looked so handsome. She put her finger on the lines around his eyes careful not to wake him. “Thank you for being you.” She said.   
She started to get out of bed trying not to wake up Matt. She had so much she needed to do and felt like she needed to get things done.   
Matt began to stir next to her. “Sylvie.?” He said as he began to stretch.   
“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” He started getting out of bed. “You are totally fine. I would have been upset if you snuck out and didn’t’ let me take you to the hospital. Plus you have time for breakfast?” He smiled at her as he put on an old CFD shirt that was lying on the char by the desk.   
“I guess I need to eat.” Sylvie said as she walked to bathroom to freshen up.   
Matt went to the Kitchen. He had a text from Halstead that they had Scott in custody but he wanted to speak with Sylvie. Matt didn’t think this was a good idea. Matt checked that Sylvie was in the shower and called Halstead. “She has been through so much, and the baby is coming home to stay with her.” Halstead sighed on the other end. “I can give her a few days but he as adamant that he speak with her.” Matt felt stuck. He wouldn’t say anything to Sylvie till after they were home with the baby.   
He also had a text from Cindy. All plans were good to go. He had contacted her the night before about the apartment above the garage and about getting things ready for Sylvie and the baby to come home too. She said it would be ready to go this afternoon.  
Sylvie had showered and changed into some clothes she had in her car. She felt a little better but was still feeling overwhelmed. “Pancakes.” Matt sat a stack of chocolate pancakes in front of her.   
“Oh Chocolate.” She smiled. “I haven’t worked with you for 6 Years and not know what you like.” He said pouring her some orange juice. “Could you add something to that?” She joked as she felt like she could use a drink in less time than a shift at the firehouse her whole world was changing. She was going to be a mom and it wasn’t even her kid. “So you really going to raise Amelia?” Matt asked as he sat down next to her at the table. “ Yes, it’s for the best, and I can do it. I am capable of so much. I moved from Fowlerton to Chicago. I can do this.” She said starting to cry she knew that there was a big difference between that and being a mom. “Listen Sylvie I am here for you no matter what you need.” She sniffled. “Thank you Matt.”   
“So, I need to buy things for the baby.” She said looking at her phone already having bought a bunch of diapers on Amazon. Matt smiled. “Let’s go shopping.”  
Matt and Sylvie spent the morning shopping around baby stores and Walmart collecting all the items she thought she would need for the baby at first. “How about a bassinet.” She said looking at one in a boutique baby store on Rush st. “I don’t know much about Babies, but that sounds good.” Matt said picking up a Lambie. “I would like to buy her something just from me.” He said smiling. Just then he saw it. It was a Plush Dalmation dressed as a firefighter but even the outfit was plush. He picked it up.   
“Perfect, Looks just like Tuesday.” Matt smiled at Sylvie. Gosh she was beautiful   
They checked out and it was time to head to the hospital. “You Ready.” He said as he pulled out of the parking garage. “Yeah.” Shopping with Matt had somehow made things better. It felt like they were husband and wife shopping for their baby.   
They pulled up to the hospital and Sylvie got out and turned to Matt before she shut the door. “We forgot a Carseat.” Matt looked at her. “I’ll go to the Walmart down the street and get one. You got take care of everything” Sylvie face softened and she smiled “You know you’re a life saver Matthew Casey.”  
He smiled “It’s kind of what I do best.” He pulled away from the curb.   
Sylvie walked into the hospital. “Hi I am Sylvie Brett. I guess I am picking up my little sister.” The nurse handed her some paperwork. The Birth certificate for Amelia and the Death Certificate for Julie.   
Amelia Jane Brett. Sylvie put on the birth certificate. She was not give Scott that satisfaction to have his baby share his last name after what he did.   
The nurse brought Sylvie Amelia wrapped in the pink blanket from yesterday and a bag of New Born essentials. “Hi there.” She said to the baby. “Congratulations” the nurse smiled. Sylvie went the waiting room to wait for Matt. She couldn’t stop looking at Amelia. She was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. She had the baby blues she shared with Sylvie and Whispy blonde hair that was barely visible under her hospital hat.   
Matt walked in with a pink polka dot carrier. “Girliest one I could find.” He said . “I love it.” Sylvie smiled at Matt . She put Ameila into the carrier where she promptly fell a sleep. “She seems to approve.” Sylvie said smiling down at the baby. Matt was wishing so hard that he could be more to Sylvie in this. He knew that she had fallen for that little girl and he had fallen for Sylvie and it would be so easy to fall for both of forever.   
“Come on. I have surprise for the Brett girls.” He said has he picked up the baby carrier and started walking towards the car. Matt drove them to Herman and Cindy’s. Cindy had assured him it was ready and there were some extra things she had added to make it better for Sylvie.   
Sylvie rode in the backseat next to Amelia. She was still sleeping but she just kept watching her and hadn’t really noticed where they were going. She had figured he would take her to her place. She had placed a big amazon order of baby things that would arrive tomorrow but today she would get by with what the hospital gave her.   
“Why are we at Herman’s house?” Sylvie asked as they pulled up outside .  
“Well your surprise is here.” She looked at him curiously.   
“Matt I have so much I need to do” She said a little annoyed.   
“C’mon your going to like this.” He said smirking and feeling very confident   
She got the carrier with the sleeping Amelia out of the car and followed Matt to the Garage in the back.   
“So I rallied the troops and performed some 51 magic.” Sylvie raised an eyebrow. “51 Magic, is that a thing?” She asked “Of course” Matt opened the door to the apartment. “Surprise.”   
Sylvie walked inside. All her stuff was there. Her bed, dresser and clothes, there was baby area set up and even the name Amelia in Pink letters above the crib. There was sign made by Hermans Kids saying “WELCOME HOME AMELIA” Sylvie started to cry. “This is wonderful.” She said hugging Matt “You did this for me?”   
“Of course.” He smiled still holding her in the hug. “ And you have an appointment at the funeral home at 12 tomorrow.” She looked at him. “Cindy took care of that too.”   
There were brownies on the counter and fresh flowers.   
She got Amelia out of her carrier and laid her in the crib. Matt put the Dalmation in next her. She was beautiful and his heart did a flip flop.   
She sat on the couch and sighed. “Thank You Matt your really have saved my life.” She said smiling deeply at him. Matt sat down next to her “Well, I’d save your life every day.”  
He leaned in and kissed her. Sylvie felt all her worries fall away. And that smell she felt calm again.   
“It is what you do best.” She said kissing him back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvie speaks with Scott and Matt makes a life change.

Sylvie and Matt broke away when Amelia started to Cry. “Guess I better get that.” Sylvie said. “I’ll make dinner.” Matt said getting up from the couch. Cindy had stocked the fridge with essentials. He found Hamburger Meat and Spaghetti Sauce and frozen Garlic bread. “Spaghetti sound good.” Sylvie smiled as she was changing Amelia’s diaper. “Sounds perfect.” Had Matt and her just kissed. It was so perfect. She could hardly believe it. She brought Amelia over to Matt and began to heat up a bottle while holding her. “Hi there, little one, I am Matt.” He said grabbing her little hand. She smiled at him or it was Gas. He was in Love. “She’s perfect.” He said. Sylvie went to sit on the couch with Amelia. “Would you go with me tomorrow?” She asked. “I am on Shift tomorrow.” He said shaking his head. “But I will talk to chief I will be there.” She smiled. “I better text chief as well.” He shook his head. “He is aware and you are officially on maternity leave for 6 weeks.” She furled her brow. “I didn’t have a baby.” Matt Laughed “Sylvie you have a Newborn at home, you are not going to work for 6 weeks. Don’t worry I’ll help you out if you’re worried about money.” She smiled at him “Thanks Matt, I’ll be fine.” She went back to Amelia.   
Amelia had fallen a sleep in her bassinet next to the table. They ate dinner in silence. “Sylvie I need to tell you something.” Matt said as they dishes were put away. “What is it?” She said yawning. “Well, Halstead called this morning while you were in the shower.” She had almost forgotten about Scott. “What did he say?” Matt took her hand. “They caught Scott, but he wants to talk to you.” She shook her head. “NO! Absolutely Not.” He sighed. “Listen, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I will text Halstead right now.” Sylvie looked over towards Amelia. “I just don’t know what do I tell her when she’s old enough. Do I have her call me Mama, or Sylvie.” Matt rubbed her arm. “I think time will tell you that.” He kissed her hand. “I think I am ready to sleep, who knows when she will wake up.” Matt agreed.   
“I can go home.” He said “No, stay, I slept so well with you last night and after that Kiss.” He smiled at her and kissed her again. “Tell Halstead I’ll think about it. “ She said as she walked to the bathroom to change for bed.   
Matt texted Halstead. “She said she’ll think about it.”   
Halstead texted back. “Alright, he still says he wants to talk to her.”   
Later that night…   
Matt was fast a sleep in bed. Sylvie was standing over Amelia’s crib. “Oh baby girl, I want you know I love you more than anything our mom would have loved you more than anything.” She said. “Your Father was a bad man. Lia.” She said Lia. She liked that. “Are you a Lia.” She said smiling at the baby.   
“Matt woke up.” He had shift in 2 Hours, he saw Sylvie a sleep in the rocking chair by the window. He got up and got dressed quietly. 

Sylvie stirred. “Tell him I’ll meet with him.” Matt looked over at her. “Are you sure?”   
“Yes, the sooner I get it over with the sooner, she’s really mine.” She said looking at Amelia. Matt picked her up out of her arms. “Hey there, let’s let Sylvie take a nap.” He said looking at Sylvie and motioning to the bed. “You have shift.” He shook his head. “I am taking off.” He said texting chief with his free hand. “Thank you Matt.” She said climbing into bed and falling asleep on the pillow Matt at just slept on. She was gonna have to bottle that scent whatever it was.   
Later that Morning Sylvie woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Matt was feeding Amelia a bottle and in her swing on the counter while cooking. Sylvie walked over to the counter. “Well that smells good.” She said kissing him. She hadn’t really know the protocol between them yet but felt a kiss was mandatory after all this. “Your appointment at the funeral home is in an hr. Cindy has offered to come up and baby sit. She said would love to have baby time vs grown kid time.”Sylvie smiled. “That sounds perfect.” She said taking a bite of toast. “I’ll go get ready.” 

The funeral home was hard and made Sylvie really sad. She wished she could have just bypassed that part but she picked out a nice urn as Julie was being cremated. Next they went to the police station. Matt’s truck was also there so it made sense to pick it up, he also was going to go back to his apartment tonight to get a few things and meet her back at the apartment.   
“Hey Sylvie.”Sgt Platt said as her and Matt walked in holding hands. “Hi Trudy,”   
“I am so sorry about your mom, how’s the baby.” She asked. “She is doing great.” Sylvie said noticing Halstead coming down from Intelligence. “Hey there Sylvie.” Halstead said leaning in for a hug. “I am so sorry about your mom.” She half smiled “Thank you Jay.”   
“So, Scott wants to talk to you.” He lead her to the interrogation room.   
“We will be watching the whole time, so don’t be worried.” Jay said opening the door. Sylvie glanced at Matt. He reached over and squeezed her hand. “I’ll be right here too.”   
Sylvie walked in. Scott was sitting at the table. He looked worn out and tired. He looked like he had been through war. Yet Sylvie felt no sympathy for him. She sat down across from him.   
“So, speak.” She said gruffly. “Sylvie.” He started. “Oh I am Sylvie now.” She looked at him.   
“Look Sylvie, I was high out of my mind, I was pissed at Julie, I bought some bad coke and it just spun out.” Sylvie shook her head. “So Drugs, you were on Drugs. You fucking killed her, you left her daughter without a mother.” He shook his head. “I know Sylvie, I can’t undo it but I want to give up all my parental rights to you. I know you are going to raise the baby, because I know that’s the kind of person you are.” Sylvie face softened. “Fine, but don’t come looking for us ever.” She said. She got up. “And Sylvie, I really am sorry.” Sylvie looked at him. “Scott, I am not the one you should be sorry too, I just met her, your daughter will never know her mother who wanted her more than anything, because she was getting a second chance to be a mother.” Sylvie walked out the door and matt was standing there. She ran into his arms and began to cry deeply. Matt held her. “It’s going to be alright. “ He said just letting her cry.   
Matt and Sylvie walked out of the police station. “I am going to run to the apartment and grab my stuff. “ Matt said looking at Sylvie. “Will you be okay for an hr?” She nodded. Matt helped her into her car and walked over to his Truck. It was odd seeing it. The Old girl had gotten him through a lot and now it seemed tainted somehow. He climbed in and the smell of finger print dust filled his nostrils. He loved his old truck it was reliable. She had 250,000 miles on her and was 20 yrs old but he kept up on all the right things. He had bought it his first year as a candidate. But with a baby. He probably could use an upgrade and on his Captain’s salary he could afford it. He passed a Chevy dealer on the way to the apartment. He pulled in. The Salesman was really persistent and within an hr. He had traded in his 1999 chevy for a 2020 Chevrolet Silverado Quad Cab with all the safety features for his new life. He took one more look at his Old Truck. The M.CASEY Construction the metal hanging bars. “New Girls, New Truck, New Life.” He whispered as he sent a text to Sylvie. “I had an errand to make.”   
He pulled up to the Hermans and brought his bag up to the apartment. “How are my girls.” Sylvie Smiled. “We are good, missed you.” She said kissing him. “I did something today.” He said grinning. “what did you do?” He showed her his keys. “What?” She looked him. “I can’t carry a baby in my old truck, I mean I can, but it also felt wrong. The last person to drive it was Scott.” She looked at him confused. “I bought a new truck because I want to start a new life with you and Amelia. I bought a Dad truck so to speak.” Sylvie looked at him and kissed him hard. “Matt Casey, I love you.” He laughed “Sylvie Brett, I love you more than anything and I love Amelia too.” They kissed. 

10


	5. 3 yrs Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Amelias 3rd Birthday and it's full of Surprises.

3 Years Later…  
Sylvie Brett’s life had changed immensely in the last 3 years. She had been raising Amelia as her own with Matt. They had bought a beautiful house in Wicker Park, they both loved their jobs and life was good.  
She was walking down the stairs she could look into the living room. Matt was playing with Amelia “Daddy, that tickles.” She squealed. Hearing Amelia call him Daddy always brought butterflies to her stomach. Matt Casey was one of the best things to ever happen to her and she couldn’t believe how lucky she was.  
“Who’s ready to celebrate their 3rd Birthday” Amelia smiled and her big blue eyes lit up. She could be Sylvie and Matt’s daughter the baby blues the blonde hair. No one would ever think anything else.  
“Meee.”She cheesed. “Well, we better start getting ready. She said picking up Amelia. Matt smiled at Sylvie and Amelia over the last 3 yrs those two girls had become his world and he was ready to make it permanent. “I am going to go pick up the cake.” He said grabbing his keys off the hook by the front door.  
“Alright don’t be to long, Stella and Emily will be here soon to help me set up.” She took Amelia upstairs to put her into her birthday outfit a Purple Tutu with white shirt that ready “It’s my Birthday” in purple lettering. “Why are you daddy not married? Amelia asked. “What? “ She asked. “I heard Daddy talking to Uncle Kelley in the car the other day. He said he wants to marry you.” Sylvie heart skipped a beat. Of course she and Matt had talked about Marriage but the last 3 years with Amelia had been crazy and with work.  
“Oh little sweetie, we just haven’t done it yet. But we are as close to married as we can be.” She smiled  
“Well I want to Marry Daddy.” Sylvie laughed. “You are silly.” She looked her dead in the face. “I serious.”  
Matt pulled up the Jewelry store on Rush St. Stella met him outside the door. “Why am I here? I need to be at your house like now. “ She said shaking her head. “I need you to double check it.” He said holding the door open for her. “I am sure it’s perfect Casey. She’d say yes if it was a cracker jack box ring.”  
“But you’re her best friend. I just need your approval.” He walked up to the counter. “Hi, I am picking up a ring for Matthew Casey.” The clerk went to the back and returned with a black velvet box. Matt took it from the clerk and handed it to Stella. “Matt, it’s perfect, she’s going to love it.” It was a Silver ring with clear diamond in the middle and Amelia and Julie’s birthstones on either side. He had worked so hard to make it perfect.  
Sylvie was setting up balloons and banners in the sunroom when Matt walked in with the cake.  
“How are my girls doing.” He asked as he sat the cake on the counter. “Well, I am going to marry you daddy.” Amelia ran to him and he picked her up. “Are you?” He asking looking curiously. “Well you aren’t married to mommy. So I can marry you.” Matt laughed “Oh Lia Daddy’s can’t marry their daughters.” She started to cry “But I love you lots and lots.” He wiped her tears. “Yep and that’s why daddy and daughters are so special.” She stopped crying. “Okay. Can I go play now.” He put her down.  
“She’s been asking questions why we aren’t married and said you wanted to marry me.” Sylvie winked at him. “When the time is right Sylvie Brett I will be making you Sylvie Casey. “ Sylvie leaned down and kissed Matt. “Can you get the food out of the fridge guests will be here soon.” He walked to the kitchen leaving Sylvie to pat her belly. She had a surprise for everyone at the party.  
All the guests arrived everyone from 51, Sylvie's Mom and dad, Matts sister and nieces.  
“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday Dear Amelia Happy Birthday to you.”  
They all sang to her.  
Amelia was bashful about being sang to, but blew out her candles. “What did you wish for baby girl?” Matt asked as he handed her a piece of cake. “That you and mommy would get married and I could have a baby sister.” Matt smiled. “I can maybe give you part of your wish.”  
“Attention everyone, I just wanted to thank you all for coming here today. The last 3 years have been something of a whirlwind but if it wasn’t for this wonderful woman.” He put his arms on Sylvie’s shoulders. “I don’t know where I’d be. She always says I saved her life but.” He turned to face Sylvie. “But her and this beautiful little girl they saved mine.” He got down on one knee “Sylvie Evelyn Brett, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me.” Sylvie started to cry. “Oh Matt, Yes.” He got up and kissed her and everyone clapped.  
Amelia walked up to them. “I also have a present for Daddy.” Amelia handed matt an envelope. “What is this?” Matt opened it. It was sonogram. “Really?” He looked at Sylvie. She had happy tears in her eyes. “really.” He kissed her. “Congratulations” could be heard from around the room but all Matt knew was his dreams were all falling into place after so long.  
After the last guest had gone and presents put away. Sylvie was putting Amelia to bed. “Happy Birthday Sweet girl.” Sylvie said kissing Amelia on the forehead. “Mommy, I’m gonna be a big sister.” She smiled at her. “Yes, you are.” Matt was standing by the door. “Good Night Lia Love you.”  
“Goodnight Daddy, Love you.”  
Matt and Sylvie shut the door. “So, this is for real?” He said putting his hand on her flat stomach.  
“Yes, Matt.” He kissed her deeply. “You, this baby, and Amelia are my world Sylvie Brett.”


	6. Exes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabby Dawson shows up at Firehouse 51

Matt Casey was sitting in his officers quarters at Firehouse 51. He was trying to write his vows to marry Sylvie Brett. He thought back over the last 10 yrs. First Hallie the woman he thought was his forever. They had wanted different things and she was murdered. He still struggled with the fact that he couldn’t have saved her even if he knew now in his heart she wasn’t his forever. Then there was Gabriella Dawson. He loved her more than he’d loved anyone and yet she still left him and moved to Puerto Rico after 1 fight about having a baby. It was the hardest time of his life and during that time a beautiful woman emerged to help him through it. They both had lost Gabby and somehow that brought them together. Then there was Amelia The little girl who gave him his dream of becoming a daddy even if not by blood and now him and Sylvie were about to have another baby girl.  
“Matt, foods on.” Severide said knocking on his door.  
Matt came out of his thoughts.  
“Great.” He said setting his pen down and getting up to go to the kitchen.  
He was in line to get some food when Kidd came in. “Hey Casey, there is someone here to see you on the apparatus floor.” Matt put his bowl down.  
He pushed open the doors to the apparatus floor. “Gabby?” He whispered all of a sudden his heart stopped.  
“What are you doing here?” He hadn’t spoken or heard from her in 3 years.  
“Matt, that wasn’t the greeting I was expecting.” She said looking sad.  
“what do you expect?” He said gruffily.  
“Look, I came to give you a gift and congratulate you and Sylvie” She handed him a gift bag.  
“What is this?”  
“Open it.”  
He opened the bag and inside was a baby outfit. “Little Firefighter” and “Little Parmedic” Shirts.  
Just then Sylvie came out to join them. “Gabby?” She asked questioning. “She brought us a gift.” He showed her the baby onesies.  
“Look, guys I know I am the last person you’d want to show up, but I am truly happy for you. I have seen photos on Instagram of you and your little girl and I just wanted to send my congrats on the new baby and the wedding.” She handed them envelope. “It’s just money.” She said looking down. “ You both were my best friend and I just wanted you to know I am beyond happy for you.” She started to turn around to leave.  
“Wait Gabby, Come in. The rest of the house would be happy to see you. “  
Matt had no idea what had just happened but, he knew Gabby and he knew Sylvie everything was going to be alright.  
Sylvie and Matt were getting into bed after putting Amelia to sleep.  
“I can’t believe Gabby showed up.” Matt said as he removed the pillows from the bed.  
“I mean, how did she know.” Sylvie looked at him. “Instagram.” She said smiling. “I hate Social Media” He said climbing into bed. “Matt, she wants to be there for us.”  
“I know baby but I feel so weird about it.” Sylvie got into bed leaned over and kissed. “Matthew Casey, she’s your ex wife I’d feel weird too, but she’s my friend.” She turned off the light.  
“Mommy.” Amelia came into the room. “I don’t feel so good.” Amelia climbed up on to their bed. “My tummy hurts.” Sylvie put her hand against Lia’s forehead. “Blehhhhuhh” She puked on the bed.  
Matt jumped up. He grabbed the waste basket and put it under Amelia. “I’ll get a bath started.” He said walking into the bathroom.  
Sylive and Matt were up the rest of the night with Amelia. She puked several times until she finally fell a sleep on their stripped bed with them laying next to her.  
“I am going to have to call in for shift tomorrow. “ Sylvie said sighing. “It was my last shift before my 20 week restrictions.” Matt put his hand through hers “ It’s all going to be okay.” He held his hand up to his mouth. “Uh oh.” He ran to the bathroom and began to puke.  
“Guess we are all staying home together tomorrow. “Sylvie laughed. She loved her little family.


	7. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvie and Matt finally get married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the kudos and comments. Please keep them coming. I am finally to the new part of the story that hasnt been written before

Sylvie Brett was standing in the bridal room of a church. She was about to marry Matt Casey. If you had asked her 5 years ago if she thought she would ever think of Matt Casey as more than a friend. She would have laughed at you and said you were crazy. At that time he had been married to her best friend at the time Gabriela Dawson and she had thought they were indestructible.  
However after 3 years together and raising Amelia1111 together. She knew that Matt wasn't indestructible he had been hurt, battered, bruised, and let down physicially and emotionally but he was her Knight and Shining Armour and had saved her more than once.  
Stella walked up behind her and placed the veil on her head. "Sylvie Brett, you look beautiful." Stella said smiling at her friend "Matt is one lucky guy."  
Amelia ran into the room.  
"Mommy, you look like a princess." Amelia said as she spun around in circles twirling in her dress.  
"So do you." She felt sad Amelia would someday know the truth but at three years old telling your daughter/sister the truth would only confuse her .  
"She was sad because she wished Julie was here. She knew things would different if she was but she had been her mother and she knew she would be happy for Sylvie and Matt. She was the one that had told her that she saw she had feelings for Matt.  
"They are about ready for you." Emily said walking into the room.  
"Sylvie walked out of the bridal suite where her dad was waiting to walk her down the aisle. "You look beautiful my dear." He said kissing her on the cheek. "Thank You Dad." She said as wrapped arm around his.  
"Amelia walked first with Cruz and Chloe's son Sam who was a year younger than Amelia as the Ring bearer.  
"Then Kelley and Stella as the Best Man and Maid of Honor, Then Emily and Blake Gallo."  
When Sylvie looked ahead she saw Matt. She held his gaze the whole time walking down the aisle.

When her dad and her reached the end of the aisle the minister began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to join Captain Matthew Gregory Casey and Sylvie Evelyn Brett in Marriage."

the minister asked "Who gives this woman to this man." Her dad spoke up "Her mother and I." He kissed her hand and handed it off to Matt. "I love you." Matt mouthed squeezing her hand. "I love you too." She said mouthing back to him squeezing back.

"Matt and Sylvie have chosen to write their own vows for this occasion. Sylvie ."The minister motioned to Sylvie

"Matt, 8 yrs ago I walked into Firehouse 51. A girl from Indiana who had lost her way. I was escaping from a former life hoping to find a new one. I met a man who at that time was liutenant on truck in the same house. We rarely interacted, but on calls but I saw him care deeply for everyone and everything. Fast forward 5 yrs and we both suffered a loss. We came together during that loss and then I suffered an even deeper loss but, I but I received something better. You and Amelia. I promise that for the rest of my life I will a your back in our Marriage, In our children, and In our Jobs." She was crying happy tears.

Matt was tearing up as well.  
"Sylive Brett, I Love You. You saved me in more ways that I can name. I have made several mistakes in my life when it comes to love and at times I never thought I would get what I wanted. But the moment you and I got together and Amelia came into our lives. I have finally felt complete. I promise to adore you, be there for you, and be the best man I can for my girls because my dreams have finally come true."

The minister began to speak again and had them say their I do's.

""I am happy to announce for the first time as husband and wife. "Mr. and Mrs Captain Matthew Casey. You may kiss your bride. " Matt kissed Sylvie Deeply "Finally" He whipsered  
"Everyone cheered.

""Yay" Amelia yelled

At the reception everyone danced and drank all night long. Severide made a speach that was both heartfelt and embarrassing and Stella made everyone cry. G

Sylvie was sitting at the head table holding a sleeping Amelia. "She fall a sleep?" Matt asked walking up and sitting down. Their guests had begun to leave and the only ones left were their closet friends. mostly the firehouse.  
""Yeah she climbed in my lap and fell a sleep right away." Sylvie said rubbing Amelia's back. "Well she had a busy day maybe we should get her home." He said picking her up from Sylvie  
He walked up to Severide and whisper something to him. When he came back. "Severide's gonna shut it down for us. Let's go home."  
"They had gotten a limo to take them home. Matt carried Amelia into the house and up the stairs to her room. "Daddy, I love you." She whispered as she curled up in a ball and snuggled into her bed in her dress. "I love you Lia Bear" He said and kiss her on the forehead as he pulled her covers up over her. He switched on the night light in the corner and walked out of her room. Matt smiled to himself. He was feeling something. Something he had never felt. It was completeness happiness, having all your dreams come true.  
He walked into his and Sylvies room .  
Sylive was removing her dress and putting on Pajamas." I thought wedding nights were supposed to be more exciting." He said walking up to her to help out of her dress.  
""Well, if I wasn't 5 months Pregnant and just wanted to climb in bed and go to sleep." She said as she put on her old pajama pants and one of Matt's old CFD shirts.  
"We are going to have a honeymoon, once this baby comes." Sylvie Climbed into bed. "I know, just so tired."She fell right to sleep and matt stood in his room looking at his wife.  
"How Did I get this lucky" He thought as he started to get undressed for bed.


	8. Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is out of Jail. He wants to meet Amelia. How will everyone deal including Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a Brand New Chapter. I just spent the last hour with it. I am not sure if this story will have an ending. I love the Fluffy one shot like chapters. But I wanted to throw this one in as I felt it important to jump back to the original story which was the loss of Julie. So please comment.. I need to motivation. I am hoping to write the Birth of the baby next.

Sylvie was standing in the Kitchen making lunch for Amelia and Sam Cruz who was over for a playdate. Matt was on shift as she was weeks from her due date and on maternity leave till 8 weeks after the baby was born. The doorbell rang. She wiped her hands and walked to the door. “Amelia, you and Sam go wash your hands.” She opened the door standing there outside the door was Scott Winters. “Sylvie.” He began to say. He looked freshly groomed. She had received a letter a month before that he was getting out. She stepped out on the porch and pulled the door closed. “What the hell are you doing here?” He looked at her. “I am out, and I want to make it right. I want to meet her.” Sylvie shook her head. “Why? You gave up all rights. She is 3.5 years old and knows nothing about you.” He looked down at his shoes. “I know Sylvie, but If I could. “ She couldn’t deal with this now. Sam was over and she had lunch on the stove. “Look, I will have to talk to my husband. Do you have a number?” Scott gave her slip of paper with his phone number written on it. “No Promises and please don’t show up here again.” He nodded and turned around and walked down the steps to the sidewalk. “Congrats by the way.” He said motioning to Sylvies Stomach. Sylvie glared at him. She went back inside and served the kids their lunch.   
Sam went home and Amelia was watching Paw Patrol when Sylvie finally got a chance to call Matt. Since he was on Shift he wouldn’t be home till around 8:30 tomorrow and she needed to talk to him now. She called and it went to Voicmail. “This Matt Casey of M.Casey Construction, I may currently be on shift or at a job. Please leave a message and I will get back to as soon as possible.”   
“Matt, please call me when you get a moment. I love you.” She hung up.   
“Lia It’s time to get ready for bed sweetie.” Lia yawned . “One More, please she motioned to the Paw Patrol on the TV.” Sylvie shook her head. “Maybe in mommy’s bed after you take a bath, and brush your teeth. “ Sylvie let Amelia sleep with her on nights Matt was on shift as Sylvie hated being in their big bed alone without him and when she wasn’t pregnant she had always been on shift with him and the nanny stayed with Amelia.   
Sylvie had just gotten Amelia settled with an episode of paw patrol on the tablet when her phone rang. Sylvie took her phone. “When I get back it’s bed time.” Amelia shook her blonde curls. “Yes Mama.” Sylvie smiled but also took a deep breath. “Hey babe.” She said walking out into the hallway. She went down to the kitchen. “Hey, everything okay?” He said “Yeah, so Scott showed up today.” Matt Casey knew the time would come when he would show back up. He knew the letter they had received advising of his release and even though he had said he gave up parental rights, he had wanted Amelia before he went crazy and killed her mom, and no amount of Jail time would change that. “What did he want.” Matt sat down on the bed in his quarters. “He wants to meet her.” Matt shook his head. He should have called back sooner but the 4 Alarm fire with multiple injuries had kept him busy for the last several hours. “Look, I am coming home. We need to talk about this.” Sylvie yawned. “Matt, it’s fine, I am fine, I got his number and we can talk over it more tomorrow when your home. “ Matt seemed more nervous than her. “It’s not like he can take her from us. She is our baby girl.” Matt still felt nervous like something bad was going to happen.   
“Alright.” He said. “Sylvie I love you. See you in the morning.” Sylvie started walking back up the stairs. “Night baby. Love you too.”   
When Sylvie arrived back upstairs Amelia was a sleep holding the tablet like a stuffy. She removed the Tablet and put the Stuffed Tuesday in its place.   
Sylvie went into the bathroom and washed up for bed, she felt like a balloon. She was ready for Baby Olivia Shay to arrive. It had been Matt’s idea to name her after Shay because they were naming Severide and Kidd Godparents. Of course they were also Amelia’s God Parents but that had never been official. She also felt a piece of her time with Amelia was fading. In the early months when Amelia had been born and Sylvie was thrown into motherhood. There were nights when Matt would leave shift early because she would call him in tears because Amelia wouldn’t stop crying. There were also the moments when Matt was still living at Severide’s and it was just her and Amelia. She felt like nothing in the world mattered except that moment holding that little girl and raising her right. It was a special bond she had with her. Now Amelia was going to be sister and she knew she would be the best big sister ever. She patted her belly as she went to climb into bed and turn on Southern Charm. She had become addicted in her time at home.   
Matt arrived home the next morning. The house was quiet. Sometimes Sylvie and Amelia were up when he arrived home but lately Sylvie had been staying up later watching some Housewives show and getting to bed later. He took off his shoes at the door. There had been another fire around 3am and they had just rolled back into 51 at shift change. He barely showered and changed. He walked into his room. Amelia was on the tablet watch Paw Patrol of course and Sylvie was sleeping. “Shhhh” Amelia said as Matt kissed her forehead. “C’mon baby let’s get breakfast and let mama sleep.” He carried her down the stairs. Tuesday his other hand and tablet in her arms.   
Sylvie woke about an hour later. Amelia was gone and she heard the TV downstairs. She walked down stairs. The kitchen was a mess from breakfast and Matt was fast asleep on the couch in their four seasons room and Amelia was playing. “Daddy fell a sleep shhh.” Amelia said. Sylvie started to clean up the kitchen. She found the paper. What if she let him meet her, of course Matt would be there too. “C’mon baby let’s get dressed for the day.” Sylvie grabbed her hand and went upstairs.   
Matt woke up around lunch time. He was tired and sometimes Shift just took it out of him especially fires at 3 am. Sylvie was sitting at the computer in the office off the Kitchen and Amelia was playing some game with her stuffed Tuesday and a Stuffed platypus. “Hi Daddy.” She said as she continued to play. “Well, hey there sleepy head, I was just buying a double stroller on Amazon. I hear they are great when you have two kids .” Matt ran his hand through his hair. “So, have you thought about it more.” She looked at him. “Matt, I think I am going to let him, but it will be on our terms. Somewhere neutral.”   
“I don’t feel good about this. Sylvie, but this is your decision to make and I respect it.” He said holding her hand.   
“Amelia, come here please.” Amelia ran into the room. “Yes,” She said smiling. “ How about rainforest café for dinner.” Amelia beamed. “Yes, yes please. Can we sit by the elephants?” “Why, don’t you and mama go upstairs. I have a phone call to make.” Matt felt gutted. He didn’t want to do this but the sooner they did maybe Scott would leave them alone. Sylvie took Amelia upstairs .   
Scott answered on the first ring. “Hello,” Matt felt so many emotions with that voice, the last time he had heard a gun was pointed at his face and his truck stolen. “Hi, Scott, this Matthew Casey, Sylvie husband. Could you meet us for dinner at the Rainforest Café.”   
“Yes, of course. Thank you Matt. Also, I am so sorry I stole your truck and all of it.” Matt shook his head. Maybe the reason he wasn’t ready to forgive so quickly was because he never got an apology. “See you at 6:00 and also Amelia doesn’t know anything. She is 3.5 all she knows is me and Sylvie, please don’t mess this up for us.” Scott was silent. “Matt, I just want to see her and honestly see what I screwed up, it’s honestly harder for me because you get to take her home. I live with guilt every day.” Matt was feeling better about it. “See you at 6.” He hung up. Matt tried to work on some projects he had been meaning to get to. Mainly in the new baby’s room but he just felt like something bad was going to happen by meeting with Scott. By the time 5:00 rolled around and he took a shower. He just wanted the day to be over with.   
Sylvie, Matt and Amelia all got into Sylvie’s traverse. She had just traded in her sedan recently with the new baby. She needed a mom car. Matt drove them to the restaurant. Matt parked and went to help Sylvie out of the car. Amelia unbuckled and pushed got her door open. “Help Daddy.” Matt helped her down. When they walked in Amelia immediately went to the store side and found an elephant plushy. “Please.” Matt smiled at her. “after we eat.” Sylvie put there Name in. “Now, baby we are meeting someone here his name is Scott. Okay.” Amelia nodded. She had been on dinners with her mom and dad before. Her dad was a firehouse captain it came with many boring dinners with boring old guys.   
Amelia was still quite short and she needed a booster. “Elephants.” She said as the elephant noise came from the statues. They waited 20 minutes and Scott didn’t show up. “Sylvie, should we order. “ Amelia was playing, but she was getting tired and cranky. “Let’s order . ”Sylvie didn’t feel right but she wanted to give Scott the benefit of the doubt. They ate and even got dessert. It was nearing 8:30 when Matt said. “I am calling it.” Amelia was a sleep on Sylvie.   
Matt got back to the car and he saw a text from Severide .“Call me Urgent” Matt helped Sylvie into the car as well as Amelia into her seat. “I am going to call Severide and I’ll be right back.” He walked across the parking lot. “Hey Severide.” He said “What’s up.” “You know how I am working a double. Well we just got back from a run where a guy committed suicide. He had shot himself in the head. Your phone number was the last number in his phone and a letter addressed to Amelia was on the table. Matt went white. He killed himself. “I thought you should know. You told me about Scott being back.“ “Thanks Kelly. “ Matt walked back to the car. Sylvie looked at him. “He killed himself.” Sylvie looked back at the sleeping Amelia. “I knew I had a bad feeling.” Let’s go home.


	9. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Olivia is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a brain fart and posted this under stubborn man. Anyways I hope you enjoy. I have wrote a future chapter when Amelia is 16 but I feel like I could tell a little more story before then. So Let me know if you would like me to wait and add him so fluff before I post that chapter. Since it will kind of be the ending but I can totally write some fluff cause I am really enjoying this family of Brett and Casey's I have developed. Let me know in the comments. Thank you

Sylvie hadn’t been sleeping. She kept thinking about Scott and if she had just let him see Amelia when he had come over. Matt had taken the letter and put it somewhere. He was hiding it for her. He was good at keeping things for her till she was ready to read them. She was pacing the hallway as Matt slept.. “Ouch.” She said allowed. All of sudden there was a gush from her pants. “Shit.” She was in Labor. She went to her and Matt’s room. He looked peaceful. “Matt.” She said shaking him awake. “Matt.” It took a few times especially since he had been on shift the night before. “What?” he said groggily. “It’s baby time.” She said as she went to the closet to grab her hospital bag. “Okay, okay.” Matt quickly put on his Jeans. “I’ll call Stella to come stay with Amelia.” Matt said as Sylvie started to walk down the stairs. Stella arrived within 10 Mins. Her curly hair a mess and she was wearing a pair of old pajamas and a Molly’s T-shirt. “ I am here.” She said out of the breath. “Did you run?” Sylvie asked between contractions. “No, well from the car. One of your neighbors must be having a party. Had to park to block away. “ Matt helped Sylvie out the door. “She’s a sleep feel free to sleep in our bed.” Stella nodded. “Go have our little Livie, we will be fine.” Stella began to walk up the stairs as they left.   
Matt drove to the hospital. Sylvie contractions were minutes apart. When they arrived Will Halstead was on duty. “Sylvie, Matt.” He said helping Sylvie into a wheel chair. “We ready to have this baby?” He said calling over the OB.  
When Sylvie was all settled into the room. “Your almost there Sylvie.” The Nurse advised her. Sylvie was breathing heavily.   
Within 10 mins she was pushing. “Owwwwww.” She screamed and squeezed Matt’s hand. “Owwwww.” He said back. “Okay Sylvie I see the head you need to do two big pushes.” Sylvie was exhausted but she pushed two more times. Cries filled the room. Matt looked at the baby. “It’s a girl.” The Doctor smiled Matt clipped the umbilical cord. They laid the baby on Sylvie’s Chest. “Baby Girl.” She said looking at the baby. Matt leaned down and kissed Sylvie’s forehead. “She’s beautiful just like you.” She had the baby blues that Matt and Sylvie shared and very light whispy hair that was no doubt going to be blonde. “Hi Olive Shay Casey. “Sylvie said kissing the babies forehead.   
Several Hours later. Sylvie was sleeping while Matt went home to get Amelia when he walked in the door. Amelia ran to Matt. “Daddy, is she here? Where is she?” She said looking behind him out the door. “Oh baby, mommy and your sister are still at the hospital but you can come see them with me.” Amelia ran upstairs and came back. “I want to give her, her Tuesday.” She handed Matt the stuffed Dalmation that they had picked out at the store recently. “That’s a great idea.” Stella smiled. “I’ll be right behind you guys.” She called Severide to meet her at the hospital.   
Amelia kept talking the whole time in the back of his truck. “Daddy does she look like me?” she said gazing out the window. “Yes baby.” He said smiling. “And Mommy and Me.” He said smiling. He was feeling so happy at this moment.   
They pulled up the hospital. Matt handed his keys off to the Valet. He didn’t want to deal with Parking.   
Matt grabbed Amelia’s hand and they walked to Sylvies room. She was sitting up and holding the baby.   
“Hi Sweet girl, come meet your sister.” Amelia climbed up on the bed next to Sylvie. “ Olivia this is Amelia your big sister.” Amelia looked at her little sister. “Hi Livie Shay. I am your big sister. I brought you this we have Matching Tuesday’s. He’s the doggy where mommy and daddy work. We can’t have a real dog at home but now I got you to help me convince them.” She put the stuffed animal to Olivia in Sylvie’s arm. Sylvie smiled up at Matt they had their hands full but they were in this together.   
Sylvie and Matt were settling into having a family of four. Amelia was starting school soon and Olivia was growing like a weed. Matt was about ready to leave for shift. He picked up his folder off the office desk that had paperwork he brought home with him. The Letter from Scott fell out from between some pages. He had forgotten about it with all the craziness of last few weeks. He picked it up. “Sylvie.” He said as he walked through the house. She was in Amelia’s room helping her pick out her clothes for the day. Matt held up the letter. “Sweetie, Mommy has to talk to daddy.” She went out into the hallway.   
“Where was that?” She said pointing to the letter in his hand. “I had stuck in some work papers.” He said  
“Should we read it?” Sylvie looked at Amelia through the crack in the door. “We should save it for when we tell her the truth when she’s older.” Sylvie said “ Sometimes I forget that she is my sister not my daughter.” Matt leaned in for a hug. “She is our daughter.” He leaned into to Kiss her. Just then Olivia started to cry. “I’ve got her.” Matt went over to Olivia’s room .Sylvie went back into Amelia’s room. She took the letter and stuck it in her sweaters pocket. She would put it with the scrapbook she had made of Julie for Amelia when she was older.


	10. Another Kid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvie finds out some news and she isn't sure she is happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who continue to read. I am really in love with my little family at this point and will try to write a few fluff pieces before I finish. I am at over 12,000 works for this fic and I am pretty proud of my self.

Sylvie Brett was driving Amelia to School it had been a hectic morning and Amelia and Olivia both had been very slow to get moving.“Hey Mom, Can we get donuts?” Amelia asked from the backseat. They had 5 mins to get to her school and then she had to drive to Little Italy near the firehouse and drop Olivia at her babysitter where she would be until 3:00 when the Night Nanny picked up Her and Amelia. “Look we are running behind sweetie.” Amelia gave her an evil looked. “We don’t have time and look we are here. “ She said as she pulled up in front of Amelia’s school. “Bye Mom.” Amelia said as she climbed out of the SUV. “Love you too.” Sylvie said as the door slammed. How was her 6 yr old turning into a teenager. Sylvie looked back at Olivia her 2 year old was babbling and being so good. It wasn’t so long ago Amelia was in that same place and she kind of missed her being that little.  
Sylvie finally pulled up to the Babysitters. She lived just a few blocks from the Firehouse but Sylvie was late. Luckily her husband was also her boss. She got Olivia out of the Car and walked her up the steps. “So sorry I am late. “ she said to Layla the babysitter. “Oh it’s fine Mrs. Casey.” She said taking Olivia’s Hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow baby girl.” She said smiling at her daughter. “Jenny will be by to pick her up at 3:00 after she picks up Amelia at school. “ Layla smiled. “Okay Mrs. Casey have a good shift at work.” Sylvie smiled and went back to her car. When she finally had a minute she began to cry. Why was shift day’s the hardest. It seemed like by now Matt and her would have figured the 2 kids 24 hr shift thing out but it never worked out well especially the mornings. Plus she wasn’t feeling well so it made it just made today worse.  
She put the car in gear and drove to firehouse 51. She parked behind Matt’s truck. Just as she got out, she spotted Matt doing drills with Truck. “Hey.” He said looking at her “You don’t look to well.” She nodded. “I just need some coffee.” She said walking towards the station. Once inside she made her self a cup of coffee. She was about ready to take a sip. When she felt herself about to Vomit. She ran to the Bathroom. Matt was coming in from the apparatus floor and followed. . “Sylvie are you okay?” He asked as he walked into the bathroom. He could hear her throwing up. “Yeah, I just went to take a sip of coffee and… ‘’ She threw up again. “Sylvie do you want us to call in a relief parmedic?” Matt asked. Sylvie let out another barf sound. “I take that as a yes?” She came out of the stall. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. “ Matt walked up to her and put his hand on her forehead. “Well your not hot. Maybe go lay down in the bunk room.” She smiled at him. “I’ll go in your quarters as to not disturb anyone.” He smiled “that’s fine baby.” He said rubbing her shoulders as he walked out behind her.  
Sylvie laid down in Matt’s quarters. She rolled over and looked at the table next to the bed where a baby picture of Olivia with Amelia holding her was and their wedding photo with Amelia. “Wait a second.” She said aloud. She thought back to 2 months before the night out her and Matt had had. It had been months since they had a time alone and Stella and Severide were watching the kids. They had a night of passionate love making and she knew she had been ovulating. She had been so busy with the kids and work. She got up and ran out to her car. Matt saw her run out and ran after her. He caught up to her just as she got in the car. “What’s wrong Sylvie.” He said put his arm through the rolled down window. “I think I am pregnant.” She said looking at her husband. He smiled at her a little devilishly and handsome “Really?” just then the bells went off. “let me know what you find out asap. “He said as he ran up the apron and jumped in truck 81. Sylvie drove to a drugstore and picked out 4 pregnancy tests she didn’t know why but she felt like she needed four. She drove home it was noon and the girls wouldn’t be home with the nanny for a few hours. She went into the bathroom and took out the test. She knew she wanted more kids and matt wanted more kids. But Olivia was just finally only wearing a pull up at night and they had just given the crib to Severide and Kidd for their Son who was due soon. She looked at the stick 2 lines. She drank a bottle of water another 2 lines And again. By the time she took the fourth test. She knew it was over she was going to be a mom of 3. She picked up her phone and called Matt. He was still out on the call so she hung up. She went and laid down on the bed. She suddenly felt very tired. She slept for the next few hrs when she heard loud elephants running through her house. “Hello?” Jenny said. “Mrs Casey?” She said as she peared into the bed room. “Oh Hi jenny, I came home sick. Could you keep the girls downstairs, you don’t have to stay over tonight but if you could stay with them till later. “ Sylvie asked. “Of course Mrs. Casey. Can I get you anything?” She shook her head. “Just keep the girls downstairs for now. Please.” Olivia ran up the stairs. “Mommy.” Jenny scooted her toward the stairs. “Your mommy doesn’t feel well. Let’s go make her a get well card. “Okay Jenny.” She said as Sylvie could hear them head down stairs to the back of the house.  
Sylvie woke up at almost 8:00 she was still so tired but felt much better her stomach no longer was doing flip flops. She had 2 missed Calls from Matt and a text. “Call me” She pressed call. “Hey.” He said after two rings. “Hey, I’m Pregnant.” She said excitedly trying to hide her sarcasm “really?” She could hear his smile on the other end of the phone. “Yeah.” She said trying to pretend she was excited. “I can’t wait to see you when I get home.” He said. “I love you Sylvie .” She felt tired and sad “I love you to Matt.” She hung up the phone and got up to go check on the girls. Jenny was getting them ready for bed. “Hi mommy are you feeling better?” Amelia asked. “Yes sweetie. “ She said as he stood next to her while she brushed her teeth. “Do you want me to finish putting them to Bed Mrs. Casey?” Jenny asked. “No, Jenny I can do it. Thank you so much for all you do for us.” Jenny Shook her head “Love your girls.” She said “See you Saturday Ladies.” She made a quick exit. Sylvie meant to tell her she would pay her for the full shift but she would just text her later.  
Sylvie went into Amelia’s room and tucked her. “I am sorry I was a jerk mommy.” She said “Where did you learn that word?” Sylvie asked. “I heard Uncle Kelley say daddy was a jerk when they were watching Hockey.” Sylvie laughed well if that was the least of the language Amelia was picking up. “It’s okay baby.” She said kissing her good night and Tucking Tuesday into bed next to her . “Mommy Can we get a puppy?” this had been the bedtime questions for going on a year. “You know what baby girl, ask Daddy tomorrow when he tucks you in.” She laughed she hadn’t mentioned it to Matt in a while but maybe getting the girls a puppy was a good idea. Now that they were having a baby. “Okay.” She said as she snuggled under the covers. “Night Mama.” Sylvie turned the light off.  
Now putting little livie to bed was a different story. There had to be atleast 3 stories read. 1 glass of water, and her Dalmation dog had to be tucked in just right. Sylvie closed The day the crayons quit. She had actually fallen a sleep but the minute Sylvie moved it would be over and she would have to start all over. Sylvie slowly unraveled from her daughter. She barely made it when she heard the little girl make a noise but she quickly went out in the hall and closed the door. She went downstairs to pour wine like she normally would. “Shit” she said as she returned the rose to the bottle. She was pregnant no more late night wine for 9 months. She settled into couch to watch some TV. She wasn’t ready for this. Her girls were already the hugest handful.  
Matt Casey got off shift at Firehouse 51. He had just found out he was going to be a Dad for the third time. He got in his truck and stopped at a flower shop on the way home. He bought Sylvie her favorite flowers and 2 red roses for his two little bugs. He pulled in the driveway behind Sylvie’s car. The front window was open and he could hear some you tube video playing on the TV. When he walked in the house was a disaster. There was Cereal on the floor in the living room going into the kitchen. Toys everywhere and there was giant puddle of milk next to the Fridge and when he found his daughters they were sitting in front of the TV in the back Family/Four Season room eating food and Olivia had chocolate on her face. “Hello.” He said looking at them. “Mommy still sleeping.” Olivia said walking up to her Dad to give him a hug. “I got you these. “ He handed the girls their roses and went and Sat Sylvies bouquet on the counter. “Amelia, please start cleaning up.” She was hold enough to clean up small messes and this seemed a little excessive. He walked up the stairs to his and Sylvie’s bedroom when he walked in he saw that she was awake. “Hey our kids are destroying the house.” She looked liked she had been crying. “What’s wrong?” He climbed into bed with her. “I just don’t know if I can do it?” She said looking at him. “Matt three of them.” She said pointing down. Matt looked at his wife. “You know they aren’t that bad Sylvie. They are pretty cute.” She shook her head. “Matt, I just don’t know if we could do it with 3. We have barely figured out the 24 on 48 off with us both 24 on. “ He looked at her. “Sylvie we have been doing it.” He said looking at her intently. “We can do this Sylvie. We have been doing it since the day Amelia came home. We do it together.” Sylvie sat up. “Matt, I just felt so alone yesterday when I found out I was pregnant. Like it was wrong to feel excited cause I just love them and don’t want to take away from them. ” She said looking over at the doorway where two noisy girls were. “are you having a baby? “Amelia asked walking over and climbing into their bed . “Yes baby.” Sylvie said smoothing her daughters curls. “That’s so cool. Olivia will get to bed the big sister. “ Matt looked at Sylvie. “Yes she will.” “Puppy?” Olivia asked “She wants a puppy for new little sister.” Amelia looked at Matt and Sylvie. “Yeah” Olivia said  
“Alright.” Matt said. “New Baby gets a puppy.” He said leaning into kiss Sylvie and then kissed his girls.  
‘We will go look this weekend on Sunday when mommy and I are done on shift.” There were screams of excitement. I guess one more wouldn’t hurt. Sylvie thought as her girls talked excitedly about the new puppy.


	11. Its A.......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvie has a Check up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written on my phone sorry for any typos. Hope you enjoy.

Sylvie sat at the dining room table going over the calander for the month. Her 20 week check up with the new baby was next week but it was also going to be in the morning of shift and Matt had been so stressed lately. He had taken on extra construction jobs and was adding the new addition to their house. He also was likely be promoted to chief before the end of the year and he was trying to keep the truck 81 crew in tip top shape, even though Boden clearly had been grooming him to be chief since the Day Matt became lueteniet at the age of 29 which was young for an officer. She was afraid he wouldnt be able to come because they might be on a call. Matt came down from working on upstairs addition. He had drywall dust on his old Grey CFD shirt. " Hey" he said walking over to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. "Where are the girls?" He asked looking around." Chloe picked them up for Sam's birthday party. " He smirked "So we have the house to ourselves and you didnt come find me." He said coming over to sylvie and leaning over her nuzzling her neck. "Guess I got distracted." He looked at the calander. "20 week appointment next week" he said pointing at the calander. "Text me I'll put on my calander at the firehouse " Sylvie felt a rush of relief " I figured since you will be on shift " matt shook his head. "I will be there for our baby check up." He said. Sylvie felt a heaviness fall off of her. She loved that Matt knew just how to make her feel better. Since Day 1 of this mother journey Matt had been there with her even when he wasnt the father and he had just gotten better at saving her life. 

Sylvie was sitting in the doctor's office. Matt had been called out on a call an hr before the appointment. He ran into the office wearing his gear and had soot all over his face. she looked out the door behind him truck 81 was parked out front. "so we bringing all of 51 to baby appointments?"Sylvie asked smiling at him. "Well, it was either this or I dont make it." She looked at him happy he was here. "Sylvie Casey" the nurse said. Sylvie and Matt walked to the room.   
"Well Sylvie you look to be progressing on time and doing well. Would you like to know the Sex?". Sylvie shook her head we are having a gender reveal party this weekend. "Alright" the nurse sealed the information in an envelope. "We will see in another month." Matt helped sylvie up. "Truck 81 Car Accident. State and Randolph. " Matt looked at Sylvie "Love you I'll call you later." Sylvie admired him for balancing work and home "See you" 

Sylve arrived home. Layla had the girls. Saturday their 6 month old Golden came to greet her at the door. "Hey there girl" Saturday followed sylvie to the kitchen. She noticed her bowl was empty Saturday was Dancing by the bowl. "lia forget to feed you?" Saturday Barked as in a yes. " Here you go" she said filling the dogs bowl. She sat down on the couch and turned on Netflix. Sylvie fell a sleep... When Sylvie woke up the house was dark except for the glow of the "Are you still watching" on the TV. Saturday was curled up next to her. She looked at her phone. It was almost 9:00 and she had 5 missed calls and several texts from the babysitter. She had forgotten the girls. She heard Keys in the door. Matt came in. "Time for bed, get your PJs on Amelia and help Olivia. I'll be up in a minute." He put his keys on the hook. "Sylvie? He yelled Sylvie got up from the couch. "Oh my god Matt," she said " I am so sorry. I fell a sleep." Matt shook his head. "Its fine. Layla brought the girls to the firehouse as she tried to call you and she couldnt keep them any longer." Sylvie looked down. "Matt I am so tired this pregnancy." He smiled. "Babe it's fine. I'll go put the girls to bed and I have to get back." He went upstairs to tuck them in. 

By Saturday Sylvie was still feeling guilty she forgot the girls. Their gender reveal was today. It was a beautiful day and they were having it out on their patio. Stella had a special box made with Balloons and confetti. Amelia and Olivia would be the ones to open it. Olivia came into Sylvie and Matt's room as sylvie was finishing her Makeup. "Mama I want lipstick." Sylvie put some gloss on her daughters lips. "Pretty just like you" AMelia walked in behind them "Hey me too" SYlvie put lip gloss on her too. Matt came in the room. "Well all three of my girls look beautiful." Saturday barked from the bed. "You to saturday." The dog even had a big sister shirt. "Let's do this."  
Everyone was gathered in the back yard . Amelia and Olivia opened the box together. A cannon and balloons came out. "It's a Boy" everyone yelled. Matt and Sylvie smiled at each other. Their little family was perfect and even though Sylvie had serious pregnant brain and was so tired. She was happy in that moment and her little family was perfect.


	12. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt Struggles to Name the new baby but a call to the past maybe just the inspiration he needs to find the perfect name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was inspired by 1. Me trying to figuring out what to name this new kid. 2. I felt like it just made sense. Hope you enjoy.

Matt was in his bunk at the firehouse. He had caught up on paperwork which never happened and was looking up boy baby names on his phone. Sylvie and Matt had the easiest time picking out the names for Amelia cause that's what Julie wanted and Olivia went well with Amelia. They both went By Lia and Livie too. Matt wanted something traditional and Sylvie was leaning and in keeping with A ending of the names. All these names and nothing stuck . He liked Joshua David but Sylvie said it sounded to much like a guy she knew in indiana. Matt questioned if it may have been a boy she liked in her youth. She liked Jackson Matthew and even though Matt wasnt opposed to the idea of naming his child after him. He also though that Jackson was to popular. Matt received a text from Sylvie. "Isaiah Daniel" matt shook his head to. "Too biblical we aren't religious might send then wrong message." Matt didn't know how he felt about the names. Something was nagging at him. Like the perfect name was in his head ready to makes its appearance but not because he had blocked it out.   
• "Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambo 61, Engine 51. House fire 2504 N Richmond St" Matt recognized the address. It was the home he had meticulous renovated for him and Hallee. He felt a twinged in his heart where that scar had been left. "Let's Go" he said climbing up into truck 81. When he arrived smoke was coming from 2nd floor. "Severide you and squad take upstairs. Herman get a line in. Gallo and Kidd your with me" Matt opened the door to the home he had renovated nearly 14 yrs ago. The smoked made it hard to see. "Fire department call out" yelled kidd as they made their through the shot gun style layout. Matt went in the bedroom that was once his. "Fire Department." A woman in her mid 30s was laying on the floor. "gAllo" gallo walked up to the woman and carried her out. "My son" she pointed to the room off the kitchen. The room that all of Sudden brought the memories of the Darden Boys flooding back. He went into the room and little boy was in the crib. He couldnt be more than a year. He saw the name "Andrew" on wall in wooden letters. He got the baby out to safety and sat down on Truck 81 running board. Andrew Darden had been his best friend of course being back in this house would bring the memories of the Darden Boys and Andy back. He spoke to Heather a couple times a year and the boys were both grown now, but to name his son after Andy made sense. And this call made sense. It felt like a different lifetime ago but also a reminder to the time when he was a father for the first time two boys who needed and it and to remember their Dad who had been the best friend he had ever had. he knew his son was going to be named Andrew. When Matt returned to 51 he texted Sylvie. "Andrew Matthew" he sent the text. Sylvie replied in the morning before shift was over. "Perfect".


	13. Sleep..What is that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Andrew is nothing but a daddy's boy or maybe he just likes the sound of Main calling his dad out of calls, Matt has a call that really messes with him. Amelia has a field Trip and Sylvie is just tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it took so long to update. I kind if lost inspiration. I jumped a ways and this chapter is after baby Andrew is already here. I dont love it but it's what I came up with. Please like it

Andrew was keeping Sylvie up at all hours of the night. It was her last night on leave before returning to shift at 51. "Cmon Baby" she said rocking Baby Andrew in the chair in his room. Amelia walked in and was standing in the doorway. "Mom can he be quiet??? I have a big field trip tomorrow to the aquarium." Sylvie yawned "Come here sweetie. Is your sister up to?" Olivia showed up in the doorway with Saturday by her side. "Can we send him back?" Olivia asked "No we can't send him back." Andrew was now screaming and she didnt know what to do. This only happened on nights Matt wasn't home so 2 to 3 nights a week depending on shift rotation and she was worried for Jenny when she went back next shift. But it was 2:30 am and the girls needed to sleep. "Go get in my bed." She said to the girls. They walked out of the room and Saturday followed she heard her bedroom door shut. She put Andrew in his crib and picked up her phone off the dresser. He still was screaming. Matt picked up on the 3rd ring. "Hello?" He said sleepily. He heard the baby on the other end. It had been a quiet shift and he had actually gotten some sleep. "Oh hello must be nice to actually sleep." Sylvie said sarcastically. "He's not sleeping?" Matt asked knowing he was going to get a sarcastic answer. "Hmmm well do you think I'd call you at 3:00 in the morning because I want to talk." Sylvie was tired and she got snarky and sarcastic when she was tired. "I'll wake up everyone and be home in 15" he said and walked out of his quarters. "Good." She hung up.   
Matt walked up to Kidd Gallo and Mouch. "Captain?" Kidd grumbled as he jostled her awake. "Andrew is screaming and Sylvie called SOS " Stella got up and headed to truck 81. Mouch and Gallo followed grumbling because they were tired and the only reason they had to go was in case 81 got called out which when your tired and having a slow night made sense.

When 81 pulled up to Matt and Sylvies house Sylvie was standing at the front door. Andrew was screaming as she handed him off to Matt. "Hey there little dude" He smiled at his son. "Andrew settled the minute he was in Matt's arms. "Come on guys." He said motioning for truck to come in. "I will just get him to sleep and we will head back." Truck 81 went and sat down in the Casey's living room. "Think they got snacks?" Mouch asked going into the kitchen and opening the fridge. "Mouch!" Kidd exclaimed "What? he woke me up for not a call least he can do is feed me." Mouch said finding string cheese and a Juice box in the fridge. "I'll take one of those." Gallo said "Me too" Kidd said. Mouch got them both string cheese and a juice box and he grabbed the animal crackers in a jar from the counter and brought it to the couch to share. Mouch found the remote and turned on the TV. He found Disney +. "Frozen?" He asked Gallo and Kidd. They shrugged. Of course Frozen was on repeat in this house so it was in the middle of the movie.   
Meanwhile upstairs Sylvie had went to her and Matt's room to check on the girls. They were fast a sleep so she carried them to their rooms. Amelia was getting almost to big to be carried.   
When she walked into Andrew's room she found Matt sitting in the chair holding Andrew. Andrew was quiet but his big blue eyes were watching his Dad snore. As soon as Matt had sat down he had fallen a sleep. "Matt." Sylvie said poking him. "What?" He said startled. "Your son is not a sleep but you are and I think your truck company is watching Frozen on Disney + downstairs. She said hearing the melody of Let it go float up the stairs. "Think if I laid him down he would fall a sleep?" She gestured toward the crib. "Try it." Matt got up and put baby Andrew down. The minute he did the baby started wailing. "Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambo 61.Accident Halstead and Cermak." Matt looked at Sylvie "I gotta go." He kissed her cheek and ran downstairs and out the door behind mouch,kidd and Gallo.   
Sylvie looked in the crib. Andrew was a sleep. She knew the last time Matt had came home and got a call he had settled right then. Was the voice from Main the calming force for her baby. Sylvie laughed at herself could she hire the woman from Main to be her babysitter. 

In the morning Matt pulled in the driveway and shut his truck off and took a deep breath. The accident last night had really shook him. It had been a young mother and her 3 children and she had been hit by a drunk driver. She had driven 3 blocks from her home to go to the store for diapers and had loaded up all her kids. The woman was a young blonde. Younger than Sylvie but she still reminded him of her and she had 2 daughters and a little boy all around their kids ages. The baby had not been strapped in his car seat and the little girls who were in the far back of the van were not properly harnessed either. All 3 children were thrown around the car as it rolled and were pronounced at the scene. The mother was still in critical and the drunk driver barely had a scratch. It angered him and reminded him of his family and how that could have been Sylvie. They both knew proper carseat procedure but that mother probably thought she was running into the store just a few blocks from home it was the middle of night. Sylvie had been so tired lately with Andrew that could happen and he could not let that happen. Boden was retiring in two weeks and it hadnt been set in stone but he was most likely gonna be the new chief of 51, but not if it took time away from his family. He just couldn't ever lose them. He had lost to much in his life. His Dad, Hallie, His mom, Andy Darden, Gabby. If he lost his family he worked so hard for it would devastate him. He already worked 2 days a week a way on construction jobs and that usually left 1 days or 2 days home depending on shift rotation.   
Matt got out of the truck and brought his bag into the house. Amelia was sitting at the counter ready for the day eating Cereal. Olivia was watching the rest of Frozen and Sylvie was feeding Andrew. "Daddy you ready to go to the aquariam?" Amelia asked. He had forgotten. "Oh yes baby." He said kissing her on the forehead. Sylvie sighed "you forgot?" She asked puttingnAndrew in his swing. "I didnt forget, I just didnt remember " He said pulling out his phone to look at his calander and go through texts from Sylvie. "Ahh you sent it to me while I was on a call." He said noticing the time stamp.   
He had honestly just had so much on his plate with both jobs and now clearly remembered reading it after the stove fire on 17th St. Last week. "Well let's go." He grabbed a apple from the fruit bowl.   
He loaded up Amelia and they were off to the Aquariam with her kindergarten class. At the Aquarium Amelia was in awe of all the different fish and things. Matt had been on his phone since they had gotten there trying to cancel a delivery to one of his jobs and rearrange his day. When he looked up Amelia was no where to be seen. The class had gotten away from him so he caught up with them. However no Amelia. He went to her teacher Mrs. Hayes. "Have you seen Amelia?" He asked frantically. "No Mr. Casey." She said as she began to look. "Could she have went to the bathroom?"Matt quickly ran to the restrooms. He knocked on the door. "Amelia" she opened the door. "I had to go Daddy and I tried to tell you."he thought back to when he was on the phone with his supplier. "Cmon baby let's get some ice cream after we are done here." She smiled "chocolate chip mint." Matt was so tired but he also was so happy that he had got to spend the day with Amelia after the call last night it was what he needed.   
Matt and Amelia walked in the door. Olivia ran to greet. "Andrew and mommy are napping." She said pointing to the couch where Sylvie was in the middle of folding clothes and had clearly passed out folding Matt's underwear and Andrew was a sleep in his swing. Matt smiled Sylvie Brett was super woman. She deserved to nap. "You girls want to help make dinner?" He said as he went into the kitchen to find something to make.   
When Sylvie woke up a half hr later. The house smelled of frying Hamburger and she could hear giggles in the kitchen. "Hi mommy, we are helping Daddy make dinner." Sylvie laughed "I can see that. Thank you by the way." She said kissing matt. Matt smiled. "No thanks neccasary. Now go shower while Andrew is still sleeping and ill finish the laundry and dinner." Sylvie did as she was told. She really had hit the jackpot when it came to Matt Casey.


	14. CHEIF CASEY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt is being promoted to Chief but his mom she just knows how to ruin everything that is good in life right at the worst time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I know its been a minute but I went back to work and it's been a busy month or so. But I have a moment so I thought I'd post this that I have had drafted for a while. Enjoy.

1\. Matt Casey was becoming Chief of Firehouse 51 today. It was a long time coming over 20 years and he was excited and nervous. He never thought it would come to this.Years of training, years of being lieutenant and Captain and now Chief. Matt was in the locker room finishing getting dressed in his dressed Blues. Chief Boden had put off retirement long enough he had waited another 2 yrs for Matt to get his head on straight and for Sylvie and Matt to settle on routines with the kids. Matt had sold his construction business as to be able to spend more time with his family off shift . He was ready for this new Chapter.

Ashley, Matt and Sylvies new Nanny pulled up to the firehouse with the kids as Sylvie had to prepare for the party that evening and was riding with Matt's Mom who has shown up again. "Okay, we are here." She got out and opened the back doors for the kids to hop out. Andrew was buckled in his carseat and had found a candy bar hidden somewhere. "What happened?Where did Drew get chocolate?" She looked at Olivia and Amelia. "I think mommy bought that last week and he put in the door."Olivia said Andrew had chocolate all down his nice clothes. "Your mom is not gonna be happy your supposed to do family photos after the ceremony" Olivia smirked. She was the middle and most precocious child of Sylvie and Matt's. While Amelia was their perfect Angel and usually was always helpful and sweet. Olivia was an instigator. She had recently started doing things to her brother and sister. Like giving her brother a half melted Hershey bar on the day of her dads promotion knowing he would get messy or taking Amelia's tablet and hiding it making her parents think Amelia lost it. Olivia had gotten in a lot of trouble for that one. Ashley unbuckled Andrew from his seatbelts. "Girls, you go hang out with Mrs. Hermann."She said pointing to Cindy who was on the apparatus floor finishing the set up. Ashley carried Andrew through the firehouse to the restroom. Matt was finishing up getting ready as she walked though the door. "Hey Ashley." He said smiling "I thought Sylvie would be bringing the kids." He then noticed chocolatey Andrew. "oh boy!" He said smiling at Ashley through gritted teeth. "Sylvie sent me a head with the kids. Guess she is riding with your mom." Matt clenched his teeth. His mother was coming. She was so proud but also they had only recently reconciled. Matt put his attention back on Andrew. "Ashley you can go watch the girls, I'll take care of this little chocolate boy " Andrew giggled. "Did Olivia give you a chocolate bar?" Matt asked knowing his daughter would do something like this on this day cause she always wanted attention as the middle child she was sometime looked over. Especially when Amelia and Andrew were a little more needy than her. As a baby she had been their easiest by far. Amelia had been the easiest logistically but they had been thrust into parent hood and it had been a night mare, especially in the beginning. Matt and Sylvie started dating and had a baby together. It was an odd way to start dating but by yr one they finally got it down, but Olivia she rarely cried and was always looking around and observing. Amelia had proved to be the best big sister and helped so much with her little sister. However once Andrew was born Olivia kind of resented him. His lack of sleep during the first year and Sylvie and Matt both being focused on him turned her into an instigator for attention. Drawing on walls, paintings with Andrew X'D out, running away to Kelly and Stella's who only lived a block away and she didnt have to cross the street but she got Landon their son to hide her in his playhouse for a good two hours before the Nanny finally called Matt and Sylvie at work frantic over not being able to find Olivia. They knew of course that Olivia wouldn't go far and had called Stella and Kelly's Nanny right away. But still she was a little shit sometimes.  
Andrew nodded to his dad as he took him to the sink to wash up and he took his button down shirt off of him to clean it in the firehouse laundry. "Well we will get your shirt cleaned and mommy will never know." He said helping his son down off the counter.  
Sylvie had finished getting ready for the ceremony. She had chosen a long springy dress and platform sandals as they were planning to go to do some family photos around the firehouse grounds when it was over. Matt's mom had recently come back in the picture. She was a harsh woman and when she called Matt Matthew it almost felt like hearing her husbands name screeched on a chalk board. You could tell Matt felt like a little boy again when she did that and he hated every minute. But she had insisted on taking Sylvie to the ceremony when she had mentioned Ashley was taking the kids and she was going to take a cab as to have a few moments a lone at home to set up for the small party they were having. "You ready?" She asked Nancy as Sylvie unplugged her phone from the counter where they plugged in all electronics in the kitchen specifically it was where the IPADs went when screen time was over but Sylvie had needed to charge her phone badly before the ceremony. "Yes." Nancy said as she emerged from Matt and Sylvies Sunroom. She looked up to something Sylvie had thought as they walked out to the car.  
Nancy drove to the firehouse in silence until she spoke up. "I know it's none of my business but when are you planning on telling Amelia your not her mother?" Sylvie was shocked. "What? Come again?" Nancy spoke as she turned onto Blue Island rd. "Its just that you seem to act like all is normal and there isnt this big secret. ." Sylvie felt like she could crawl out of her skin. Matt and her had a plan and when the time came they would act on it "Look Nancy it's great your back in Matt's life but just shut the hell up Amelia is our child and yes the circumstances are delicate and we plan to tell her when she is old enough to understand. But if you say anything to her before we have. Your going back to timbucktoo or wherever you emerged from after nearly 16 yrs out of your son's life. " Nancy parked her car and Sylvie got out Nancy looked at Sylvie stunned and also hurt. "See you at the ceremony.' Sylvie slammed the door she didnt know what to do she had just told her mother in law off and also had an unsettling feeling that shit was about to hit the fan. She walked up the apron and saw the girls and Ashley. Sylvie put on a perfect smile. "Hey Sweeties." She said walking up behind them. "Hi mom." They both said Sylvie needed a drink after that conversation with Mrs. Casey but she would have to settle for something less strong till later. . "I am going to find your Dad." She said smiling at Olivia and Amelia.  
Matt was putting Andrew back in his shirt when Sylvie came up behind him. "Why was Andrew out of his shirt?" She asked taking him from Matt's arms and looking at him with her eyebrow arched. "He spilled something on it wanted to make sure we all look perfect for family photos." Sylvie looked at him confused."ok if that's your story. We need to talk about your mother " Matt looked at his watch. "After" Sylvie felt the pit in her stomach grow she took Andrew back to Ashley. Nancy had joined the group in their seats on the apparatus floor. Donna Boden was speaking with her. Nancy glared at her daughter in law with piercing eyes.  
Matt had come out just then. "Hi mom." He said hugging her. "Matthew you look just so handsome." She said admiring her son. "Thank you." Cheif Boden was walking up to the podium that had been set up with the backdrop of downtown Chicago behind him. Matt took his seat next to Sylvie the rest of Firehouse 51 and guests were behind him.  
Boden began to speak.  
Just then Andrew began to cry. Olivia had taken his tablet away. They had brought him some paw patrol to watch with ear phones during the ceremony as at 2 he wouldnt sit still otherwise. Amelia and Olivia were not allowed to bring theirs. Boden paused speaking. He look at Matt and Sylvie. "Be right back" matt mouthed to Boden. Matt and Sylvie took Andrew and Olivia away. Ashley went with Matt and Andrew. Sylvie with Olivia. This left Nancy and Amelia alone.  
"So Amelia, how do you like school?" Nancy asked. "Love it " Amelia smiled. "My teacher Miss Jones is the best." "Look Amelia as your grandmother or am I your grandmother? I dont know." Amelia looked confused. " Anyways you should know your mom and dad are not your mom and dad." Amelia looked at Nancy and started to cry. "What?" She asked. "My mommy's not my mommy?" Cindy herman saw what was going. "Yes, she's your sister." Cindy grabbed Amelia's hand. "Come on lia." She looked at Nancy Casey with the angriest eyes. "I think you should leave. NOW!" Hermann came up behind his wife. "What is going on?" She shook her head. "Please escort Mrs. Casey out of here." Cindy held Amelia's hand all the way to common room. She was crying and confused. Matt and Ashley were sitting with Andrew and Matt was about to come back to restart the ceremony. "Amelia?" He said as she ran to her Dads arms. "Grandma Casey, says your not my Daddy." She said crying into his shoulder. Matt's eyes got wide. "What the flying.." he stopped himself. Cindy nodded. "I was able to get her away before much was explained." Sylvie walked into the common room. "Now say your..." she saw Amelia clinging to Matt. "What happened?" Matt looked at "Amelia can you tell your mommy what grandma said." As soon as Sylvie heard this she knew what had happened. "That Bitch." She tried hard not to cuss in front of her children but that pit that had been growing just exploded and she litterally was the angriest she had ever been in her entire life. "Matt I told her to keep her mouth shut." Amelia was still crying. Boden came in. "Are we going to continue?" He then saw the tears and Amelia holding on for dear life. "Can I go do this real quick?" He asked her. She shook her head and hiccups. "Well then your coming with me." He put her on his shoulders. She smiled. Sylvie was still upset, but Matt needed to get this done before they could deal with this new family development. Olivia and Andrew were settled.  
Boden went up to the podium."Ladies and Gentlemen I am so sorry for the interruptions but I want to introduce the man we are here for. Captain Matthew Casey." Matt had gotten Amelia to just hold his hand at this point. They walked up together. "Captain Casey, you have proven yourself a exceptional leader, you have never once looked at danger and walked away. I have seen you grow from a wide eyed scared canidate to the confident firefighter you are now. I am proud to call you Battilon Chief 25 Matthew Casey." He pinned Matt's new rank onto his Dress Blues. Matt stood up to the podium. "Thank You Chief Boden." He looked at Amelia who was still sniffling. "I am so proud to be taking on this new roll in life. Over the many years I have been a firefighter I have had many rolls. Candidate, Lueteniant, Captain, Boyfriend, Father, Husband, Father again, contractor and Father and my most important roll has always been father. I could not be here if it wasnt for my children and beautiful wife Sylvie." He smiled at her. Sylvie was visibly upset but feigned a smile. "I promise to live up to Chief Bodens legacy." Matt stepped down picked up Amelia and nodded at Sylvie. Once they were away from the crowd. "So, my mom is a total bitch." Matt said to Sylvie. "Matt we may need to talk to Amelia and try to explain things" Amelia was playing with Olivia and Andrew. Sylvie saw an innocence in her that maybe changing soon or maybe ⅘not.


	15. Amelia learns the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I have had it drafted for months. But have been inspired by the new season to finish this story. This is the final chapter

Matt,Sylvie are you still wanting to do photos.?" Ashley was also a professional photographer and they had paid her already. Sylvie looked at Matt "Yes" They took shots in front of truck 81 and by otis memorial. They took some on the grass with the firehouse in the background. It was easy to forget the drama that was unfolding underneath it all. Ashley took one last shot of all 3 kids standing in front of the truck. "These seemed to turn out great." She said going through her camera and starting to put it away. A black impala pulled up the apron. "I'll see you all next week.: She said as she kissed the kids goodbye. Everyone else had cleared out of the firehouse and 3rd shift was all that remained. Matt carried a very sleepy Andrew to the Van. "I'll see you all at home." He said as everyone climbed in and Sylvie got behind the wheel. When everyone was situated Matt leaned his head into the rolled down window. "I am gonna try to find mom." He said kissing Sylvie on the cheek. Sylvie sighed this day had been the nightmare she had always dreamed about. 

Matt drove around Chicago looking for Nancy Casey. He pulled up to small hole in the wall bar near where he grew up. He remembered her coming here often after his father had beat the crap out of him she had let him. The many men shed bring home after his dad moved out and before she murdered him He walked in and there she was sitting at the bar flirting with the old man serving her what looked like her 5th or 6th drink. "You know I've been known to be able too." "Mom" he sat down on the bar stool next to her. "Matthew." She said smiling. "Oh you don't smile at me." He said. He was boiling. "Why would you do that?" He asked staring at her intently waiting for whatever dumb excuse she was going to come up with. "I honestly, feel like that child deserved to know truth." She said slurring her words."She is eight." Matt said looking at her wishing he could punch his mother. "You know Mom I have tried to give you all benefit of the doubt.But I am done. Come get your things at the firehouse on my next shift." He shook his head and got up and started to walk out. "Matthew, I am so sorry." She whispered. Matt didnt even look back. "I don't know how to be a grandmother." She yelled as he walked out the door to his truck.  
When he pulled up his house. Several people had arrived for the celebration of his promotion. When he walked in the house he went upstairs before heading out to the backyard. Andrew was sleeping in his crib. He looked so peaceful. It was 8:30 and he was sure Sylvie had just put him down. He walked out and was about to head to his and Sylvies room when he heard a noise coming from Amelia's room. He walked in and saw her sitting at her desk drawing. Whenever she was upset she drew and whenever she felt inspired she drew. At 8 she had filled several sketch books. "Hey there why arnt you out at the party?" He said looking at her. "Daddy, why did grandma say what she said." Matt sighed. He wished Sylvie was here but maybe it was better it was just Amelia and Matt. "Be right back." Matt went to his and Sylvies room. He changed quickly into a pair of khaki shorts and a polo shirt and slipped on a pair Sperrys. He got a box from the top shelf of his and Sylvies closet. It was marked Julie. He quickly texted Sylvie. "Its time." . 

Sylvie was being the most pretend hostess she could be. Greeting people and serving drinks and apologizing for Matt being delayed. Boden was 5 whiskeys deep and had mentioned something about Karaoke. Severide was on his 7th beer and starting in on the bottle of expensive bourbon he had brought matt. It was kind of getting out if hand for a small gathering to celebrate Matt's promotion. She felt her wrist vibrate. Matt had texted her. She saw the words "Its time " she got up from the outdoor couch. "Excuse me." She said looking at Stella. "I got you girl." Sylvie walked into the dark house there was only 2 lights on. The one can light above the sink and the light in the foyer leading upstairs. Sylvie could here Matt and Amelia. Olivia and Landon had been swimming in the pool with Joe and Cloe son sam. Cloe was watching them. . "Hey" sylvie said walking in the room. " Hi mommy" amelia said. "Daddy has something to show me but said we had to wait for you. Sylvie sat on Amelia's bed. "Now, Lia sweetie know I love you so much." Sylvie said trying to hold back tears. "I know that." Amelia said. "So, eight years ago I met my real mom. Her name was Julie and when I met her. She was pregnant." Amelia was listening. "Like you were with Andrew?" She asked. "Yes exactly." Amelia nodded. "Baby, at that time I was excited to meet my real mom and her husband. I was excited to have a little sister as I only ever Uncle Daniel." She said mentioning her younger brother who Amelia was fond of and always sent the kids gifts when he was traveling. "So, while Julie was pregnant. Her husband went crazy and hurt her badly. She ended up having the baby early and passing away." Matt looked at Sylvie. "Lia, that baby was you." Amelia looked at them. She wasn't sure what to say. "So? Your mom is my real mom " sylvie had tears. "So your actually my sister?" She put it all together "But, sweetie, I raised you from day 1 and I love you with all my heart. " Amelia smiled "oh I know" she looked at Matt. "And Dad?"Matt and Sylvie were feeling good. "Well, let's just say baby girl you lucked out and Matt has been here since Day 1 too." Amelia sighed and went to give them both a hug. " I love you" She went back to her drawing and Sylvie and Matt left the room leaving the Box for Amelia to look through at her own pace. They shut the door. "That went better than expected." Sylvie said leaning against the wall and sighing. They heard Boden starting to sing Johnny Cash. "We better get back your celebration." Matt smiled at Sylvie. "Thank you for being you." He said kissing her. "No Thank You, I am so glad we are in this together." They walked down the stairs to their friends.


End file.
